Kuzexandra
Kuzexandra Suka Kuz (7 January 1062 - 18 August 1169) was a universally-renowned scientist, academic, author, intellectual, professor, businesswoman, and politician. Her contributions to the fields of physics and chemistry helped shape current universal scientific understandings. This wouldn't be without the help of her husband Cornelius Geraldson, working together their entire careers, making great strides as a duo traveling the cosmos. Aside from science and its philosophy, Kuzexandra prospered in politics as a pivotal force in space diplomacy and the business of space logistics and real estate. She is regarded as a 'vastly important figure furthering on her father's work' and 'a force of such elegance as to have kept the universe on its feet in the unkempt years after the revolution.' Born into the Kuz Clan, the eldest daughter of Kuzon Jr and Suka, her father ensured her destined for greatness and that she didn't get involved in fighting with the Lookout Crew, instead having her trained from birth by top elite prestigious academic groups and societies, where she was educated in science, philosophy, and business. KJ favorited her over her other two siblings Kuzana and Kuzon IV, who were less academically aligned (which he'd later regret). Kuzexandra would excel and go on to achieve massive success as a scientist in all three major fields, primarily physics, and a mathematician. Her and her husband Cornelius would spend their entire careers as a husband-wife duo and travel the universe promoting science and showcasing their achievements. Kuzexandra's political debut came during the universal revolution, where she would serve as a diplomatic ambassador to North Quadrant Sector 15, though she had already 'eased' into politics through her father's guidance and principles. She served as Vice President of Earth (1136-41) and President of Earth (1141-51). In the years afterwards, as she grew older, she pursued a variety of other fields namely space real estate and logistics. She helped expand the Great Empire by populating planetary colonies and absorbing them. A powerful, domineering old woman, she exercised extreme political power and influence across the universe, basically carrying her father's imperialistic ideals. She was described as a "perfect blend of stunning beauty, intelligence, and generosity', even comparing her to royalty. With her father's death the universe lost a beloved leader and figure, and they looked to Kuzexandra to carry on his legacy. Though she had great admiration for her father, she tried her best to keep a separate profile but it was inevitable. Much like her father, she was very artistic and explored different, sophisticated and exotic tastes in food, fashion, and art. She was an outspoken vegetarian. She was activist for several causes and charity throughout her life, mostly scientific and medical. With her husband Cornelius, she mothered twins Nicolai & Quincy Geraldson. She granddaughter of renowned Kuzon and Helena. She was an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview Kuzexandra, being his eldest child and daughter, became the highlight of KJ's life aside from his own work, having her educated and trained by elites and securing her path in universal affairs. As a child, KJ got Kuzexandra involved in several expensive, elite academic groups and societies instead of traditional schooling, which her siblings took part in. Like her father, she was taught and trained in science, philosophy, ethics, and learned several important languages. She excelled most in science and mathematics, and so her path was drawn. Though she earned a black belt, she showed little serious interest in continuing training or 'becoming stronger', instead doing so with the mind--which KJ loved about her, as he never took liking to his Saiyan blood (seeing them as an inherently arrogant brute race) either. Instead he focused physical and martial art training on his youngest child and son Kuzey. who'd go on to be the next fighter and universe protector in the bloodline. His middle child and second daughter Kuzana took up an interest in athletics and pursued a successful career in soccer. Meanwhile, Kuzexandra would excel and go on to achieve massive success as a scientist in all three major fields, primarily physics, and a mathematician. Her and her husband Cornelius would spend their entire careers as a husband-wife duo and travel the universe promoting science and showcasing their achivements (which would aid significantly in the two major universal wars). Kuzexandra's political debut came during the universal revolution, where she would serve as a diplomatic ambassdor to North Quadrant Sector 15, though she had already 'eased' into politics through her father's guidance and principles. In the years afterwards, as she grew older, she pursued a variety of other fields namely space real estate, logistics, and everything inbetween. Kuzexandra is extremely bright, intelligent, energetic, ambitious, and outgoing. She always has a smile on her face. She likes experimenting. She truly inherited her father's social skills and intelligence, being one of the most genius in her clan. She is an accomplished successful scientist and theoretical physicist, apprentice of William Y. Gerhard, whose work and influence spreads throughout the universe. She was among the most wealthiest and prominent women on Earth and in her clan, being married to Cornelius Geraldson, also famous scientist. Her extreme talent and artistic drive has driven her to involvement in a variety of careers and interests, such as business, real estate, and design. She outclassed her two siblings, and her father KJ showed favoritism to her against them, which he'd later regret. She was excellent academically and won many awards, especially at the science fair, while her siblings struggled and had learning problems. She was a very strong fighter as well and skilled in several martial arts, being raised in a powerful fighting family. However she abandoned fighting at a young age to focus on studying after obtaining a simple black belt. Science Amassing a number of honorary degrees from many institutions over the course of her career, all in the fields of physics and chemistry, she and her husband, often working as a couple team, were among the highest respected in the scientific community for their significant advancements. Perhaps the most significant is AstroMed, an engineered vacuum system that collects stardust and transforms it into molecules that can be used for all forms of medicine. With this, she is highly skilled in mathematics and engineering. The zenith of her career was her Kuzexandra Over the Universe tour (1103-05), which inspired her father's later. Politics & Business After a long, massively successful career in science, Kuzexandra gradually became involved in political causes (which she avoided prior). Like her father, she was a progressive and fought for liberal causes, though had a more conservative edge, and was quite an imperialist. She first served as Senator of Earth to West City (1115-19), before resigning to be Ambassador to Sector 3 (1119-25) during the Great Universal Revolution. Afterwards, she became the esteemed top Scientist General of Universal International (1132-46). With Mikael Jusse, she was Vice President of Earth (1136-41) before launching her own major campaign. She became a two-term President of Earth (1141-51). Kuzexandra's presidential term is highly rated and was highlighted by further advancements to Earth's economy, with much attention to science and environment. Her first term was in the waning days of her legendary father, who established the office years earlier. During this time, she struck big in universal real estate by selling land and uninhabited planets (whose races went extinct or abandoned) after the revolution. Her and her husband worked as a team and together accumulated a net worth of trillions. As an old woman, Kuzexandra was something that demanded fear and respect. Her power and influence, like her father's, covered space. Biography Childhood Kuzexandra was born on 7 March 1062, eight seconds before her twin sister Kuzana, to Kuzon Jr. and Suka, both excelling in college (but good at time management nonetheless). She was middlenamed after her mother. Their younger brother Kuzon IV was born in 1063. As a child, she was perceptive and liked drawing. She watched science documentaries on TV, kind to her interest. She liked figuring out how things work. Her father became Mayor of Supreme City, a massively popular politician, when she was 3, which impacted the kids' lives a lot. Her father's radical liberal revolution as a politician kept him busy and he was rarely home to raise his kids. When he was home, he generally only paid attention to Kuzexandra because of how gifted and bright she was, basically inheriting his intelligence and representing the clan. Her siblings were passed off, as they were usually outside playing and had learning struggles. She was trained by her family at a young age, but never achieved Super Saiyan. She became a black belt at age 12. She won many science fairs and was in book clubs in school, winning awards, and was once Student President. She was a 4.5 GPA student with bright visions for the future. Science career Attending Supreme City University in 1080, she met Cornelius Geraldson, heir to a fortune of wealthy scientists. Collaborating on a number of projects, they grew very close in their love for science. On one incident, a chemistry class accidentally released tons of toxic gas into the campus air. Her and her husband quickly developed a counter-gas to destroy the molecules, the first move of the collaborative couple. They would marry in spring 1083, and welcome twins Nicolai and Quincy Geraldson the next year. Following with the Kuz Clan's great time management skills, she graduated in 1088 with a PhD in Theoretical Physics. The power couple bought a large home in the valley to raise their kids and where Cornelius could do private experiments. Kuzexandra attended her father's coronation as King of Earth in 1086, which she would use to found the Earth SciTech Foundation, based on promoting the understanding of science and technology. It hosted large expos every few years, where she and her husband would often introduce their new discoveries. Cornelius preferred to remain behind the scenes while she was out front. During the 1090s, Kuzexandra authored several books and bringing research outside of Earth (as her father was now Emperor of the Great Empire), to less science-influenced planets, where she could also do experiments and studies. She went on several massive tours (much like her father politically). Earth and many galaxies were in an age of prosperity. Kuzexandra began participating in intellectual works, such as logic and debating, and got affiliated with esteemed William Y. Gerhard in 1096, whom she described as a 'best friend and mentor'. During the Herulean War of 1100-01, Kuzexandra and Cornelius worked for her father to help develop counters against Herulium goo and conduct research for UAGP. This was a "constant velocity of accomplishment". They set space probes out to search for specimens of molecule life they hoped could lead to answers. After the war, with the rekindled universal interest in science, the couple embarked on their largest top-of-their-career tour, Kuzexandra Over the Universe (1103-05). The name would be reused by her father a couple years later. William Gerhard died in 1105, where she was one of billions to attend his state funeral. In 1108, Kuzexandra published the mathematical Krumtontz Theory, ''featuring several arguments to the established existing system of math used in physics. Political/business career The Great Universal Revolution, beginning in 1113, had greatly significant effects on the universe, people, and especially science (which was almost completely out of whack). Her father's political explosion had gradually gotten her involved as well. After several years of writings and campaigns, she successfully was elected Senator of Earth from West City in 1115. At this point, the entire universe was in a period of radical spreading revolution and interdependence. Her Senate career was spent passing and proposing legislation to support immigration, free healthcare, and more funding to science organizations. Though planning to run again, she resigned to become Ambassador of Sector 3 in 1119, one of the three sectors of the north quadrant of the universe, made of several districts, in the midst of the Great Universal Revolution, in which her father was Master Commander of GUAOF. She made many diplomatic trips to thousands of planets during the bloody genocidal superwar. She and her husband's scientific research reached an exposition at this point, examining chemicals in planetal atmospheres (to predict attacks) and ways to counter Egnifium gas. In 1120, Kuzexandra was named by her father as a possible candidate for the newly-established President of Earth position, but it instead went to Mordecai Torrin. She served as Ambassador until 1125, with the revolution's end. Kuzexandra made a fortune in business and real estate by selling land and now-uninhabited planets (whose races went extinct or abandoned) after the revolution. Her husband and her accumulated a net worth of over 50 billion zeni by 1130, from this and their many science organizations across the universe. In 1132, she became the Scientist General of Universal International, the master network and overarching government of the entire universe. She wrote '''A Crooked System' in 1135, criticizing the feudal systems still used by many empires (such as the Holy Edenian Empire). In 1135, Kuzexandra was elected Vice President of Earth, under President Mikael Jusse. Generally, vice presidents didn't have much influence or power, but she changed that. Going on several tours, despite her old age, she fought for issues strongly and defended scientific stances. In 1140, Jusse was very unpopular and didn't run for reelection. Instead, Kuzexandra ran her own large campaign and was elected President of Earth in a landslide, in the waning years of her father, from whom she took advice. She proposed the Planetary Trade Act of 1144, in which Earth put homeless aliens on several of its colonies then made them sovereign. Her father died the following year, the same season she won reelection. While President, her and her husband gained extreme political power and influence across the universe, which some called indirect imperialism. She was a powerful, domineering old woman. Leaving office in 1151, she retired with her husband to their new homestead on Planet Kabass (they moved around a lot). They continued their scientific research, until Cornelius died in 1154. She continued on without him before dying at age 100 on 18 August 1162 of natural causes. Her impact on science and literature would be remembered through books, statues, and libraries. Gallery ToddlerKuzexandra.jpg|Kuzexandra as a toddler Kuzexandra.jpg|Kuzexandra in 1085 AdultKuzexandra.png|Kuzexandra in 1106 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters